


High School Can Be Surprising

by Heartithateyou



Series: High School Can Be... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Off, One Shot, Random & Short, Random one off, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Tony have to spend some time together in detention.Apparently there's a lot of things they don't know about each other.





	High School Can Be Surprising

“Fancy meeting you here.” He hears a voice whisper behind him.

He turns and immediately blushes when he sees Tony standing there, leaning over his desk.

“Hey, sorry again for getting you roped into this.” He says softly, looking over at the teacher who was supposed to be supervising detention. But Mrs. Hill looked more focused on the candy crush game she was currently playing to even glance into their direction.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s be honest, Fury just likes giving me detention at this point. Besides, it’s just another excuse to spend more time with you.” He says smoothly as he slides into the seat next to him.

There’s something about Tony that just seems so effortless, like everything just comes easily to him. 

It’s such a contrast to himself, he swore he was born with two left feet and never really seemed to get over his awkward face. Even though he had finally hit puberty and wasn’t the 90 pound kid he used to be, he still felt like him most of the time. It was still a shock whenever people hit on him, and he could never really get used to the attention.

And it was even harder getting used to attention from Tony, the millionaire, genius, playboy who was practically a demi god at the school.

He had never seen him before, much less met him, and was shocked that he was just as handsome as everyone said he was. 

But he still couldn’t help but wonder why he was taking an interest in him. He could have his pick of anyone at the school, why would he want the scrappy blonde kid from the wrong part of town?

“Well I’ll try not to get you in trouble this time.” He whispers, feeling himself blush even deeper. Not only did he tell Tony about breaking someone’s nose, he also managed to get him a week of detention. He was doing great with the first impression.

“Don’t worry, I usually do that all on my own. One time Fury gave me detention just because I made a teacher cry.” Tony says with a smirk.

“Just?” He says with a soft chuckle.

“I was just correcting them, how was I supposed to know they were so sensitive? And wrong about their views on the Great Gatsby?” Tony says with an innocent shrug, trying to hide his smile.

“Oh yeah, you look really naïve about the whole thing. Remind me not to get into a literature debate with you.” He says with a soft smile.

“Oh come on, I promise I’ll be nice. What’s your favorite book?” Tony asks with a wolfish smile.

“I don’t think we’re supposed to be talking this much during detention.” He says softly.

“It’s not like Mrs. Hill cares, she has Candy Crush to worry about. Please.” Tony begs as he knocks their shoulders softly together.

“Fine. My favorite book is uh….” He stalls as he tries to think of a book to name. Because to be perfectly honest, his favorite book was Pride and Prejudice.

Ever since he was young, his mother had read him Jane Austen. They didn’t have a lot of money when he was growing up and so she turned her favorite books into his children’s book. He remembers growing up with stories of true love and heartbreak and he quickly became addicted. No one knew except for Bucky, who had been his best friend since he was three years old and pinkie swore he’d take the secret to his grave.

“Hmm?” Tony prompts, giving him another nudge.

“The Great Gatsby.” He blurts out finally. They had just finished it in English and it was literally the only thing he could think of.

“Really?” Tony asks, his brow furrowing, “No one likes that book. Didn’t you guys just finish reading it in English?”

“You’re not even in my English class, how do you know that?” He counters. He knew Tony was smart, but he didn’t know he was telepathic.

“Because Thor is in the class, I don’t even know if he knows how to read to be honest, but he was just complaining about that book.” Tony rambles, his gaze still on him.

“Well I just loved it. How Gatsby was so…” Creepy? Stalkerish? Obsessive, “Determined. For love.”

“You hate that fucking book, don’t you?” Tony asks with a smirk, leaning in closer.

“No, it’s my favorite! That green light is so symbolic and stuff.” He mutters, his argument sounding weaker than him before his growth spurt.

“You are so full of shit. Now tell me what your favorite book really is? Is it porn or something? Like 50 shades? I promise I won’t judge, we’ve all had a skim-“ Tony begins to ramble.

“Its Pride and Prejudice, okay? Now please stop talking about erotica in front of our teacher.” He whispers, feeling himself blush so deep he doubts there’s any blood left in the rest of his body.

“Really? You’re a fan of Austen?” Tony asks softly, his expression unreadable.

“I am, okay? Please don’t tell anyone, it’s not exactly something I want getting around. I don’t need another reason to get shoved into lockers.” He says, wishing he could take back the last part of that.

“Till this moment, I never knew myself.” Tony whispers, his gaze locked on him.

Steve immediately recognizes the Pride and Prejudice quote and smiles immediately, “So you know Austen.”

“I love her. Especially Pride and Prejudice, although Mansfield Park has its moments. But don’t worry, your secrets safe with me. As long as you tell me who’s been shoving you into lockers so I can have a chat with them.” He says, his hand sliding across the table so it lays parallel to Steve’s. He swears he can feel the electricity ghosting between them, even with their hands an inch apart.

“Don’t worry about it, I can stick up for myself.” He says softly, swearing he can feel the warmth from the other man’s hand.

“I know, I’ve heard some stories. But the thing is, you don’t have to.” Tony says, his eyes locked on his. He can’t look away, it’s like the rest of the world has faded away.

“Why?” He blurts out, ripping himself out of the trance Tony has put him in.

“Why what?” Tony asks, cocking his head.

“Why me Tony? You didn’t even know me earlier this week, I don’t get why you’re interested in me. I mean, you could be with anyone in this school, so why…. Why me?” He asks, hearing how pathetic he sounds. But he can’t pretend like this question isn’t plaguing him, the ugly little thought that his brain won’t let go of.

“You really have no idea, do you?” Tony asks after a pause.

“About what?” He asks, feeling even more confused and wrong footed than he did a minute ago.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to introduce myself to you for a while now, but every plan has failed massively. Trust me, you can ask Rhodey and Natasha, I’m pretty sure they were a plan away from just locking us in a closet. But trust me, just because we only met earlier this week doesn’t mean I haven’t been wanting to meet you.” Tony says, his expression earnest.

“Since I got hot?” He blurts out. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but he saw how everyone’s expressions changed when he came back to school after the summer. He’d finally got his growth spurt and finally was able to put on weight after the doctor got his medication under control.

“Since you tried to put Rumlow in a headlock for stealing Clint’s hearing aid.” Tony blurts out.

“That was… that was freshman year.” He says, remembering the incident all too well. Since he had been all of a hundred pounds, Rumlow had treated him like an oversized backpack and had swung him around till he almost puked. Clint had taught him how to do a proper headlock after that and they had become best friends.

“Like I said, a lot of plans. And to be honest, I thought you were hot beforehand.” Tony says with a smirk, wrapping his hand around his. It was warm and calloused, and fit so right into his.

“Well I always thought you were hot too.” He says, feeling uncharacteristically bold.

“This is such a romantic first date.” Tony says with a laugh, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles.

“Don’t think I forgot about Saturday. How about seven o’clock?” He asks, clutching Tony’s hands even tighter.

“Seven sounds great.” Tony whispers back.

“Yes! New Candy Crush level!” Maria whoops, finally glancing over at them, “Oh and Fury texted me and said for you two to stop making googly eyes at each other.”

“Fury needs to mind his own business.” Tony says with an eye roll, causing Steve to laugh. 

Maybe detention wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
